when Velma takes the stand
by 1999kittyhello.com
Summary: a weeks after the trial of Roxie Hart, Velma is on trial. With Billy defending her she's sure to get out But Freedom is not all it's cracked up to be. Velma needs to turn her life around. The question is can she?
1. before the trial

**I don't own Chicago or any of its characters it all belongs to Bob Fosse, This is one of my frist fics so please leave a comment below! **

Velma was pacing in her cell, going over what she would say in her head mouthing the words. Today was the day of her trial the day that would make or break her life.

the cell door banged open, Velma turned her head towards the door, in the doorway was Billy Flynn. "Their Ready for you." Velma got up and followed Billy out the door.

Billy looked at Velma. "Ready? just like we practiced. Just stick to the script kid, your gonna be fine"

Mama came in from the courtroom door. "Mr. Flynn, its time"

Velma took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves she was really scared. not that she would say that out loud or anything. Chicago was a tough town they might not be so easy on her.. if she failed and was found guilty, she would remain in jail for the rest of her life, or worse get hanged, Like that hungarian women a few weeks ago.

Mama was standing in front of Velma now, her eyes were glassy as if she was on the verge of tears but she still remained the strong women Velma knew her to be. Mama took Velma's hands in her own. "Be strong Velma" before Velma could even respond Mama wrapped her up in a tight hug.

Velma was shocked. her breath caught in her throat no one had ever hugged her like that before, heck no one had ever given a dam about her..

the only two people who actually cared about her were dead and even they went behind her back in the end.

Velma wrapped her arms around Mama hugging her hard. "be brave baby" Mama whispered softly trying not to cry.

Mama smiled at Velma. Velma wiped her eyes before the tears could fall she didn't want anyone to see her cry, she had to be strong for the trail.

Billy gave Velma a sly smile. "Showtime" Velma took a breath before stepping into the trail room.


	2. 2 the trial of Velma Kelly

**I don't own Chicago or any of its characters it all belongs to Bob Fosse, This is one of my frist fics so please leave a comment below! Special thanks to ****MonumentForTheDead**** for giving me tips on writing, being a sweet person and sharing my love for this beautiful musical! Your the best! **

Velma tried to calm her nerves as she sat down next to Billy, waiting for the trial to begin. _this is it_ Velma thought to herself _in a few days I might be a free women.. or end up dead. _the judge banged on the podium and everything went quiet, the trial had begun.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are here today for the trial of Velma Kelly for the brutal murder of her husband and her sister. Miss Kelly how do you plead?"

Velma stood up from her chair "not guilty" her hands were shaking as she sat back down, spreading her legs open wide so everyone could see what little she had underneath before crossing them again. She smirked. She was scared sure, But she wasn't going to let anyone see that today.

Mr. Harrison came up to get the trial started. He had a piece of paper in his hand, the notes the detective took down on the night she was arrested. "question by sargent phonpotie So why did you do it? Answer by Velma Kelly I shot them for going behind my back, I regret nothing they deserved to die. Take the witness."

Billy came up to the stand ready to defend her, Velma sat down in the witness chair with as much confidence as she could fake, not showing how scared she was.

"What's your name?" "Velma Kelly" "now Miss Kelly it's true that you and you sister had an act together?" "yes that's true"

"did anyone else go with you?" "yes. My Husband Charlie traveled with us" "you all got along?" "we were all very close"

Billy crossed over to Velma. "Did Charlie treat you well?"

Velma paused. _Remember what Billy said stick with the script. _"Yes he did, but he always seemed to be interested in my sister for some reason"

"did your Sister notice this?" "I suppose so, she didn't think that much of it I guess she thought Chraile was joking around"

"Can you recall the events of the night that your husband and your sister ended up dead?"

"yes. Well it was about 9:00 at night the three of us where at the hotel, I had just gone out to get some ice So I come back and open the door.. there's Charlie trying to rape my sister"

(it was all part of the act to get Velma out of jail, Charlie didn't really do that)

the jury was at the edge of their seats wondering what she would say next. Billy looked at her as if expecting her to do something.. Then she remembered the handkerchief! So as quickly as she could Velma turned on the waterworks and started crying. Tears were rolling down her cheeks a mile a minute Billy came over to her and handed her the handkerchief. Velma took it and wiped her eyes. "thank you" Billy just smiled at her.

"then what happend?" Billy asked Velma "well.. Charlie said if I moved any closer he would shot my sister fearing for her life I took the gun from the dresser and I shot him! but I shot too late.. by the time the bullet hit him Veronica was already dead" Velma started to cry again.

Day three of Velma Kelly's trial

"pelope of the jury you and I have never killed we don't konw the pain that she has been dealing with. This woman has no one left to turn to. The best we can do is give her another chance" Billy Flynn said in his convincing way of his.

"has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked the crowd.

"we have your honor." said a jury member "we think Velma Kelly is innocent"

"case closed" the judge said as everyone began to leave.

"I can't believe it" Velma said to herself getting up. "thanks Billy"

"no prolume kid, I was only in it for the money anyway" Then Billy left without looking back. Velma wasn't surprised. Billy didn't really care about anyone, just how much money he could get out of the deal.

Mama came up to Velma as soon as everyone left giving her a tight hug. Mama took Velma's hands in her own, She had tears in her eyes. "your going to do amazing things someday baby, don't ever forget that"

Velma wiped a tear away trying not to cry. Mama was one of the few people Velma had met that actually cared about her. "thank you, Mama" Velma whispered

Mama gave her one more quick hug before leaving. Velma picked up her stuff from her old cell and headed out looking back at the jail where she had spent a long chuck of her lifetime.

She smiled walking down the Chicago streets She was free. No one could ever make her do anything aguin.

she stopped walking as a new thought had entered her mind.

_what am I going to do with my life? _


	3. Booze,Jazz and a Redhead

**I don't own Chicago or any of its characters it all belongs to Bob Fosse, This is one of my frist fics so please leave a comment below! Special thanks to ****MonumentForTheDead**** for giving me tips on writing, being a sweet person and sharing my love for this beautiful musical! Your the best! **

Velma was lost. Well ok not really lost she knew where she was, she had lived here her whole life for gosh sake! But the kind of lost where as much as you can think about it you have no idea what you want in life.

Velma was walking downtown when something caught her eye. it was a bar. Not just any old bar, this was the bar that she and her sister used to perform at before they made it big on tour.

_why not? I could use a drink. _Velma thought to herself going in, pulling her silk robe up on her shoulders. The inside of the building was dark with red lighting as if it was a crime scene. _how fitting _Velma thought to herself taking a seat at the bar. "What can I get for you?" The bartender asked he was a big strong man with a black mustache. "gin and tonic. ice on the side"

"sure." He prepared her drink and handed her the glass and a cup full of ice. "why the ice on the side?" without missing a beat Velma said "it fits more booze in the glass, after the day I had I need this" The Bartender nodded in agreement "Smart girl" then he walked away. Velma took a sip, just as she remembered it tasted bitter and sharp as it when down.

A jazz band was up on stage playing, Velma didn't konw the song but it was fast and full of energy. She closed her eyes for a moment letting the music take her away So she could forget for just a moment where she was. Almost.

her mind wandered to Roxie Hart What was she doing now? She had always wanted to have her own act someday was she successful? Velma had no idea, She didn't take a liking to Roxie that much. She was stubborn and hotheaded very set in her ways too. The only thing Roxie failed to see was that being a star wasn't as easy as it looked. Velma laughed to herself as she remembered the day She met Roxie.

_hey you get out of my chair!_

_who the hell do you think you are?_

_Roxie__, this here is Velma Kelly _

_Velma Kelly? the Velma Kelly? oh god I read about you in the papers all the time! _

Velma was so lost in the moment she almost didn't notice someone took the stool next to her.

She looked over to her right. it was a woman in a black dress and red hair, like Roxie's hair. _is that? _Velma thought to herself _no. it couldn't be there's no way it could be..._

Her thoughts trailed off as the women looked at her, her brown eyes Velma kenw those eyes all too well..

"Roxie?"


	4. Can't do it alone

**I don't own Chicago or any of its characters it all belongs to Bob Fosse, This is one of my frist fics so please leave a comment below! Special thanks to ****MonumentForTheDead**** for giving me tips on writing, being a sweet person and sharing my love for this beautiful musical! Your the best! **

"Velma Kelly?" Roxie looked at Velma eyebrows raised in surprise and disbelief. "how the hell did you get out?" "Billy Flynn. he may be out for all he can steal but he's amazing in court"

"Got your own act yet? Velma asked Roxie laughed bitterly "Freedom is not everything, no I try out but no one's hiring" "it just so happens that I have a lot of free time on my hands, what about the double act I told you about?"

"I would rather die than be in some act with you" Roxie said harshly Her eyes were like fire. "you haven't changed a bit, still the same person you where five weeks ago." Velma said to her.

"you can't expect to be famous overnight, Chicago is a tough town. If you want any change in this world you need someone with experience"

Roxie soffed "like _you?"_

"my sister and I, our double act was world famous people came from everywhere to see us. We used to go on tour all the time back then"

"yeah before you just threw it all away by murdering you sister!"

"will you keep your voice down! There is no way in hell i'm going back to jail!"

"it's fine with me if you want to waste your life away trying to get famous on your own" Velma said "I don't really want to waste mine. I can't do this alone Roxie"

"i'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you. I don't even like you why would I work with you?" _ This is harder than I thought _Velma thought to herself _she's as tough as steel but I will get her to break. _

Roxie got up from the bar and walked away without looking back.


	5. Velma's act of desperation

**I don't own Chicago or any of its characters it all belongs to Bob Fosse, This is one of my frist fics so please leave a comment below! Special thanks to ****MonumentForTheDead**** for giving me tips on writing, being a sweet person and sharing my love for this beautiful musical! Your the best! **

Velma quickly payed for her drink, then rushed out to follow Roxie who was halfway down the sidewalk. _how can she walk so fast in heels? _Velma thought to herself walking fast to try to catch up to Roxie.

"Hey!" Velma called "i'm done talking about this. I told you i'm not interested" Roxie said continuing to walk without looking at Velma.

"What are you gonna do now? where are you going to go? you don't even have a job!" Velma said. "were both ex-criminals no one's going to give us anything!"

"at least I don't have to work with you!"

Velma got close to Roxie and yanked her arm back "hey!" Velma looked Roxie in the eyes, her gaze was fierce. "you have to understand something in life there are winners and there are losers. You may have been famous for a while back in jail, but now your old news. No one wants to hire you or give you an act. That's the way life is. Unless you work with me I konw what i'm doing, If you join me on this you might have the change that you always wanted. that's my final offer take it or leave it"

Velma let go of Roxie's arm a smirk on her face knowing that she had the girl right where she wanted her. Roxie paused thinking, she sighed "if I agree to this will you please stop talking about it?"

Velma simled. "Whatever you say"

Roxie gave a frustrated sigh "fine. I guess you just got yourself a partner"


End file.
